Sinister
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Sinister comes back to attempt to capture Remy and this time nothing will stop him. Not even an over protective shape-shifting girlfriend. 41st story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Sorry this was so late everyone. Life and illness and stuff got in the way of writing. Hope I can get the next one out faster. I felt like the storyline with Sinister never got closure, so this is to remedy that. It needed a lot of tweaking in order to make it better though, I guess I might need a break from writing or something.

* * *

Remy and Molly were walking out of a new candy shop in Bayville, eating chocolates and things as they walked through town. The store had an admittedly cute blonde girl behind the counter. She would have been Remys type back in the day-slim with her blonde hair up and two wavy side-bangs hanging to frame her face. She had big green eyes and a nice smile. Of course Remy hadn't paid her any attention since his attention was on Molly. Despite all this, Remy could sense Molly still felt bothered.

"Uh," Molly said, "Y-you still like my b-body, don't you Remy?" Her stammer snuck it's way back into her speech. It couldn't be helped with such an awkward, blunt question.

"Always," Remy said, his red eyes roving over the entirety of Molly.

"Uh, good," Molly smiled shyly, staring into the ground for a few moments as they walked, "After all this time...I mean, well, I just worry that since I'm, uh, very chubby that maybe you'd get bored and lose interest. I know you always liked slimmer girls and if I'm not that for you..." Molly trailed.

'The girl is crazy,' Remy thought to himself as he considered his next words to Molly, 'Body like a dream and she still worries.  
She has the most enticing, womanly shape and there are still doubts. She doesn't have any idea what I would give to see her bare.'  
Remy probably could have expressed all of his inner thoughts to Molly, but those thoughts would only shock and embarrass her.  
Besides, even if Molly was overweight, Remy had gotten to find her belly and other chubby parts cute.

They stopped walking and Remy kissed her, "Molly, even if I liked slimmer girls before, that doesn't mean anything. You wouldn't ever have to lose weight for me to love you more and I don't think I could just become bored and lose interest just over your size alone. I enjoy how you look now and I think you have a very sexy and fascinating body ma amour."

If emotions had a scale, Molly's happiness would have been at twelve out of ten and her pride and confidence would have risen from a zero to a billion. After that Molly walked down the street standing a little taller with her head a little higher.

"une si belle ne devrait pas s'inqui ter. Vous disposez d'un d'un body ange. D'une tentatrice s duisante," Remy pulled Molly a little closer as they walked along, keeping his arm around her waist.

Molly smiled, "You spoil me way too much Remy!"

"That's one of my favorite hobbies," Remy replied.

* * *

translation= One so beautiful shouldn't worry. You have the body of an angel. Of an alluring temptress.

* * *

Molly and Remy got home, still hand in hand and all over each other like glue as Molly leaned into his arm.  
They were never the cutesy-baby-talk-and-silly-drama type of couple, but the two were just as openly affectionate as any other pair you'd see on the street.

"Ma ange, I love you," Remy said romantically as they reached the stairs, showing his bright smile.

"I love you too," Molly smiled, dropping Remy's hand. She quickly made her way and stood two steps up, face to face with Remy.

"That's cheating," Remy said.

"So I cheat," Molly smirked, then leaning in for a kiss. A kiss turned into several.

"EWWWW!" A bunch of younger voices chorused.

The couple looked over to see Jamie, Pierre, David, Heather, Meggan and Michelle looking through the bannister.

"Of course they think anyone kissing is gross," Remy said, then he looked at Molly, "My room?"

"Definitely," Molly said.

When they reached Remy's room, Molly ran in to jump onto the bed, but quickly found herself in an avalanche of all the clean laundry that had been sitting on top of the bed.

"Oh jeez!" Molly quickly scooted out from underneath the piles that had landed on her lap of boxer shorts and under shirts and...a pair of bright red boxer briefs.

"I knew there was something I forgot," Remy snapped his fingers. He looked at Molly with his usual smirk, "What? Underwear scaring you?"  
Remy was always easily amused by her goofy, outrageous reactions to things. Sometimes Molly could be dramatic or annoying, but most of the time she was just funny and dorky, making Remy feel like laughing, even if Molly wasn't being intentionally funny.

"Not _scaring_ me," Molly said, "Just making me...uh...very uncomfortable."

"Just uncomfortable? 'Cause I'm getting mixed feelings from you," Remy grabbed a pile of clothes and put them on the floor.

Molly was probably imagining Remy in those red boxer briefs. And Maybe Molly was imagining Remy making-out with her like that. Remy could only hope.

"Well...well..." Molly faltered, "Okay, maybe I am feeling a little more then just uncomfortable." She scrunched up for a moment, hunching forward and looking embarrassed as she stared at the floor. Remy cleared off the rest of the bed, then took Molly into his arms. He noticed the way she liked to stare at his biceps as she snuggled against his chest. Remy could feel everything Molly was feeling.

~HAPPY...CONTENT...LOVE...LUST...LUST...LOVE...AROU SED~

"Cherie," Remy hugged her tight, "You really have a thing for my arms, don't you?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't? They're, uh, nice," Molly said.

"That's downplaying it," Remy said.

"I'm afraid if I don't downplay it, I won't quite be able to control myself," Molly said.

"Aw come on. I like hearing what you think about me," Remy said.

"Your arms are very sexy and...and hard...and I find them very attractive," Molly said shyly.

"That's better," Remy said, "See? You're still in control."

"Weren't we supposed to be, like, kissing or something?" Molly said absently.

"We were," Remy smiled, pulling Mollys face close.

They kissed for a few moments, getting a nice rhythm going, then...

"KNOCK-KNOCK"

They looked over to see Scott standing there.  
"We just got an emergency call. Everyone else is waiting in the hangar. Go get ready."

"Figures," Molly climbed off the bed.

"We'll continue later," Remy said, "The second we get back. I promise Cherie."

"Okay," Molly said, leaving for her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

A while later, the jet landed at Bayville's local docks. The workers and boats had all cleared out, either earlier that morning or when Sinister showed up.  
The wind was blowing hard and the cement under everyone's feet was pretty wet since they were in such an ocean-like area. The salty air from the bay was refreshing, but the sight before them was not. "Sinister and his lackeys? Long time no see," Shadowcat said as they looked out the windows of the jet.

Sinister's men had already caused a lot of trouble. Putting holes in boats and throwing men off some boats.  
Sinister himself just stood by and watched like a person would watch a tennis match. Remy knew that everything was just to lure him and the X-Men out.  
Remy and he still had something to settle.

"Glad you could make it," Sinister said.

"Us too," Molly said, "You ever think about getting that thing with your eyes checked out? Looks weird."

"_You're_ still on the team?" Vertigo rolled her eyes, "Gimme a break!"

"Happy to," Jean said, leading the charge.

Gambit faced off against George, and Creature was up against that Bear guy.

"I'm guessing that Sinister still wants me for experiments," Gambit said as he dodged George's sludge and the sludge hit the side of a boat with a SPWOOSH sound.

"That's what I hear," George said.

Suddenly Gambit felt his legs go out from under him as the sludge had gotten underneath his feet, then around his ankles as he'd dodged the first attack.  
He tried charging it, but it wasn't working. The sparks just fizzled out.

"I got upgraded," George smirked as he pulled Gambit closer, encasing Gambit's body in sludge up to his neck.

Gambit could see Creature coming towards them as a gorilla, but she was going to be too late.

WHAM!

Gambit and George went rolling across the wharf, stopped by a pile of barrels.

...or not.

Creature went over and started tearing away the sludge like mad, but more just formed over it.  
"Too late," Georges free hand stabbed Remy in the neck with a huge syringe.

"WROWRRHHWROWH! HUROOOWWWRRR!" Creature's gorilla rage was unmatched as she started grabbing at George, determined to make him pay for whatever he'd done to Gambit.  
Except ape hands weren't even enough to hold George as he turned entirely into sludge and quickly slid away, releasing Gambit.

"That hurt," Gambit rubbed his neck, "I think I'm alright though."

Creature just snorted.

"Okay, so I'll get checked out later," Gambit said, "Meantime, we have other problems."

A bunch of extra goons were headed right for them, dressed in navy body suits with covered faces. Creature stood firm in front of Gambit.  
"Hey, I'll just blow them away a few miles out," Gambit said, "No need to play body guard."

Gambit kneeled to the ground and attempted to charge up the cement, but nothing happened.  
He tried again, still nothing, and now the goons were right on top of them.

"Forget what I just said," Gambit said.

With that, the had to do hand-to-hand. Gambit took out his staff, dodging and stabbing, while Creature just picked up the big lugs and threw them over the pier.  
Gambit seemed to have the upper hand, until one man grabbed him, getting his hands behind his back.

"Bad idea," Gambit smirked, "The girlfriend doesn't take kindly to people trying to capture me, so you might want to-"  
Gambit couldn't finish his sentence before a black leathery fist rammed into a goons skull. The man crumpled to the ground where many of the other men were already laying.

"You're all pathetic!" Sinister hissed, putting a hand to his face, "We're re-grouping, but at least we got somewhere."

Their enemies teleported away suddenly.

"Remy!" Molly said after changing back, throwing her arms around him, "I can't believe they stabbed you like that! Does it hurt? Take off your cowl and let me see." Molly looked up at him worriedly.

"Sorry, but the cowl is attached," Remy plucked at the black undershirt underneath his uniform.

"Uh, Remy?" Molly stared at him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I just noticed...your eyes are brown."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Remy had a full exam plus blood work done. The result was that the shot-whatever it was-had turned his power off.  
"That would explain how I can't feel anyone elses emotions now," Remy said. It had been a shock at first, especially with Molly coddling him on the way back.  
He hadn't been able to feel her worry, anger, and frustration, but he could see it all on her face.

"My guess is that they did this so you wouldn't be able to fight back and as a failsafe if they couldn't catch you today," Hank said.

"Except they weren't counting on everyone protecting me even without my powers," Remy said.

"Oh I'm sure they were," Hank went on, "They're probably just biding their time now, waiting for the right moment to go after you again."

"They go after him again and I'll...I'll..." Molly was at a loss, so she just hit a wall, "Oww! Okay, walls hurt."

"We all appreciate your commitment Molly, but We've decided Remy is going to stay inside where we can all keep an eye on him for the time being," Hank winked.

"House arrest. Lovely," Remy rolled his eyes, putting his uniform's undershirt back on.

"It could be worse," Hank said, "You could be stuck down here with me the whole time instead."

"You're right," Remy smirked, "That is worse."

Remy and Molly headed for the elevator.

"I feel so bad that this happened," Molly frowned, leaning in to Remy.

"It's not your fault," Remy said, "It's only my powers gone. It's a little depressing, but I've had worse."

"It probably feels weird," Molly said, "I mean...it's a little weird for me because I'm so used to your normal eyes."

"My eyes were never normal," Remy smirked.

"They were normal to me," Molly said seriously in a soft tone, holding Remys hands.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Remy frowned.

"I'm always really worried about you," Molly said, "I can't help it."

"Just remember that I'm still me, even without powers and eyes and everything," Remy soothed.

Silence.

"...Are you still a good kisser?" Molly finally smiled.

"Ah, right. We were supposed to continue our little make out session," Remy said.

"Yeah-" Molly said, but was cut off by Remys mouth.

* * *

Minutes later they were back in Remys room, making out on the bed.

"Okay," Molly came up for air, as Remy kissed her neck "So we've proven that kissing ability has nothing to do with your powers."

"Mmmm," Remy groaned, "I think I'm enjoying this more when I don't have a ton of your feelings distracting me."

"...That's kind of insulting," Molly's face fell.

"Uh, sorry," Remy looked up, "What I meant is...well...it's nice, but it's like someone screaming it at me while were kissing. If I did something you liked, I'd get a barrage of happiness. If I did something that turned you on, the same thing. It was distracting and it's nice not to have that for once."

"I guess I kind of understand," Molly said, "Uh, sorry. Maybe a power inhibitor would come in handy sometime."

"Except...well...we don't know if this is permanent or not yet," Remy said slowly.

"I'd like to hope it's not," Molly said.

"Always looking on the bright side, eh?" Remy smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm just trying to think logically," Molly said, "If Sinister wants you so badly, I would think he'd only disable your powers temporarily and not permanently."

"Makes sense," Remy said, "I thought of that too, but you have to think of all the angles."

"Yeah," Molly replied, "Until then, at least things are sort-of okay. We can still touch and kiss and we're both alive and well. That's more then we've had before when bad things have happened."

Remy hugged Molly, "Yes, so I would very much like to go back to kissing now."

"Me too," Molly said.

* * *

Later they dragged themselves out of the bedroom, only to run into Logan.

"You look guilty," Logan said of Molly.

"She always looks guilty," Remy smirked, "Besides, if Molly was really guilty of anything, she would look ecstatically happy, not guilty."

Molly just stood there looking deeply embarrassed and a bit annoyed.  
"Remy...don't you have any shame? At all?"

"We were only making-out," Remy explained, "That's all."

"I heard about us needing to keep tabs on you, so maybe you'd like to come help me in the garage?" Logan said to Remy.

"Might as well," Remy sighed wistfully. It would at least keep him busy because he just didn't "do" bored very well.

"I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway," Molly said, "I was just avoiding it. Uh, have fun."  
Molly walked off, leaving Remy and Logan to head downstairs and outside to the garage, where they started doing routine matinence on all the cars.

When they were finished, they went into the kitchen for lunch. Molly wasn't anywhere to be seen, which was unusual for a weekday. Remy figured she had gotten caught up in whatever she was doing, but in the middle of eating, his phone got a text.

'Need ur helpf NOW.  
Sublvl rm 18. -Molly'

It had to be bad, Remy realized, if Molly was resorting to texting (which she didn't do very often),  
chat-speak _and_ abbreviations. Molly appreciated good spelling, even in texts. Remy headed down to the elevator, then rushed to room 18. He wasn't expecting anything life threatening, but with Molly, things were never easy.

"So you need my helpf?" Remy joked as he entered the room. Not looking where he was walking, he stepped into ankle-high water, that slowly flooded out the door. Looking back up and ahead of him, he saw Molly behind some steel crates, soaking wet with a burst pipe leaking ahead of her, the end of it messily squeezed shut.

"Oh quiet you," Molly growled, "My foot is stuck inside something and I can't get it out. I tried morphing,  
but I'm so wedged in and it's so wet..."

"I got it," Remy started climbing over boxes, "You morph something bigger and your foot would become even more stuck. Something smaller, like a mouse, and you'd probably drown in a few inches of water."

"I tried turning in into a dog, but the boxes are so wedged together, I couldn't get out," Molly explained as Remy started stepping across the boxes to get to her.

"Could've turned into a cat to make the jump on top of the boxes" Remy suggested with a smirk.

Molly slapped a hand to her forehead, "Stupid! I'm an idiot!"

After a few moments, Remy reached her. "So, cat? Or do you want me to pull your foot out?"

"Cat I guess," Molly said, except as soon as she started shrinking, she was shrinking out of her wet clothes,  
"Ahhrrowl!" Molly yelped, a cat-like shriek underlying her scream. She changed back, giving Remy an embarrassed look, "My clothes weren't nearly as wet earlier."

"Okay then," Remy said. He leapt off the box, feeling down Mollys leg and to where her foot was trapped.  
He gave it a couple yanks, but it was a no go.

"Easy!" Molly griped, "That's my foot, not a joystick."

"Sorry Petite, but it's the only way," Remy said. He pulled her foot a few more times and finally it became loose. Remy climbed back up the crates and pulled Molly back up. They made their way over the boxes again and Remy helped Molly onto his back, making his way back through the water logged room and out the door. Once outside, he set Molly down.

"Okay, now you have to explain to me how the floor got wet and all that. And what you were even doing down here to begin with," Remy said as they walked to the elevator.

"I was down here cleaning because I was bored and I went in there looking for more supplies, but I saw the pipe leaking and all the water, so I went inside. I managed to climb over the boxes, but after I went gorilla and squeezed the pipe closed, my foot got stuck. And somewhere in there I tripped a couple times,  
so that was how I got so wet," Molly explained as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Figures," Remy smiled, "We'll get you changed and warm. You're soaked,"

"Yeah," Molly shivered, "Although..."  
Molly trailed and hugged herself against Remy, since he _was_ warm. Unfortunately that did get his clothes a bit wet too in the process.

"Or maybe that makes two of us, eh?" Remy held her shivering, wet body.  
They stood in content silence until the elevator dinged, reaching the upstairs floor.

"How sweet," A voice said.

They looked over to see Vertigo and Sinister standing there.

"Really?" Molly said, "Really?! It's not enough you get us once today, now you have to sneak in too? Fantastic." She then went into her usual tiger form, leaping at Sinister.  
Her eyes bulged out as she out dug her claws and teeth deep into Sinisters' shoulder, but amazingly he didn't bleed.

"Bad kitty," Sinister said without wincing.

With that, George's arm reached out from down the hall, pulling Molly away by the scruff of her neck and tossed her against the nearest wall. With everyone distracted, Remy had already started running and made his way to the closest room. He figured if he could make it out the window he could go back inside and take them by surprise.

Remy was at the window when he felt a hand on his back. Remy whirled around to see Kitty and Kurt. They motioned for him to be silent, then teleporting down to the lower levels.

"We'll board the jet and get you out of here," Kurt said, "They'll give up and leave eventually."

"Fine," Remy said reluctantly, looking at the floor. He didn't like leaving like a coward, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

They took the jet out, advancing to top speed.

"Where are we headed, anyway?" Remy asked as Kurt flew.

"Vermont. It's out of Sinister's telepathic range," Kurt explained.

Eventually they parked on top of a roof out of sight.  
"Thanks...I guess," Remy said, feeling awkward.

"We know you didn't want to run, but it was the only way out," Kitty said, "At least this way you get to see another day."

"Yeah," Remy said, "So are we just going to bum around the jet for a couple hours or what?"

"No," Kurt laughed, "Don't you know us better then that by now?"

They exited the jet and were soon sight-seeing around Vermont.  
"I can't figure out how they got in," Remy said, "It seems impossible, but I guess nothing is impossible for Sinister."

"We'll figure it out when we get back," Kitty said, "It's no use worrying right now."

"That and the shop across the street is having a sale," Kurt pointed.

"Aw," Kitty pouted, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

MOLLY:

"HHHRRRNNGHHH," Molly moaned as a tiger. She slowly stood up and looked around, smelling.  
Sinister and Vertigo were elsewhere, and Remy was gone. Molly ran to the room Remy was last in. She smelled Kitty and Kurt's scent and-phew!-Kurt's smelly teleporting residue.  
Molly surmised that Kurt and Kitty had gotten Remy to safety. Wether that was inside the Institute or outside, that remained to be seen. Either way, he was safe with them.

Molly went to her room and changed into her uniform as fast as she could manage.  
If anyone else was around, they could try to get Sinsters team out of the mansion before they could do any real damage.

Molly changed back into her tiger form, racing around the mansion looking for anyone available-or at least conscious, since so many of the kids had been knocked out.

Going into the foyer and then into the kitchen, she found Scott and Jean fighting Sinister's team in the kitchen. Molly raced in, leaping onto the first lackey in her line of sight, which was George again.  
"We just keep running into each other, don't we darlin'?" He smirked.

Molly decided the only thing she could do was to try to knock him out. Underneath all that gooey skin, there had to be a skull. Molly drew her head back and gave George the ultimate head butt, hoping it would work.

WHAM!

George lay on the floor like he'd been hit over the head with a sack of bricks. Molly got up off the purple man and changed back halfway so as not to leave herself completely vulnerable.  
"You can leave now, Remy's gone," Molly said calmly, "So there's no use in staying here."

"She's just trying to throw us off," Vertigo said.

"I smelled it," Molly insisted, "Do some kind of mental check if you don't believe me."

Sinister looked like he was concentrating a moment as a put a hand to his temple.  
"He is gone. I can't seem to sense him anywhere," Sinister said.

"Okay, so get out of here and leave us alone," Molly had started to shake a little. Not from fear, but from trying to keep herself in check. She had the ability and the motive to go after Sinister if she wished, but Molly had to hold back. She wasn't usually a violent person, but she knew what Sinister wanted to do to Remy; Take him away for ever and hurt him. Torture him for experiments and probably put him on the brink of death. It made Molly feel ill down to her bones.

"We'll leave for now, but we're not giving up. We're getting him this time," Sinister sneered, teleporting himself and his lackeys away.

Molly took in sharp, deep breaths, grasping desperately for control. She balled her hands into fists. "Jean?"

"What's wrong Molly?" Jean asked, looking visibly concerned.

"You guys need to go down and get me a power dampener. Otherwise I'm going to end up tearing the mansion apart," Molly said in a flat tone of voice.

A few moments later, they had retrieved a power dampener from the nearest emergency closet and Molly was wearing it on her wrist as she sat in the kitchen looking visibly sick with anger.  
Her face was pale and there was a darkness in her eyes that wasn't usually there. Molly needed a few moments alone before she helped Jean and Scott round up the others. She had told herself that no matter what, she didn't want to really kill Sinister, but she didn't exactly want him to walk off free either. Something had to be done.

Molly got up and headed out of the kitchen, only to walk face first into Peter. "Uh sorry Peter," Molly apologized, looking up at him.

"I was just coming to get you," Peter said, "How are you feeling?"

They started walking upstairs.  
"Like a mess. It's been awhile since I've been so...so angry about anything happening to Remy," Molly said.

"We are all doing our best to protect him," Peter gently put a hand to Molly's shoulder, "Do not be angry. We are all here."

"Yeah," Molly sighed, crossing her arms as they kept on walking, "As long as we all keep an eye on him, nothing bad can happen to Remy this time."

* * *

AN: OMG! Peter lives! 0_0 lol, it's about time he started showing up again, poor guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

REMY:

Later, Remy came back to a quiet mansion as they stepped out of the elevator and into the foyer. "Hello?" Kitty called out.

"You finally came back," Logan came from the hallway, "They left a few hours ago."

"We figured going to Vermont would be far enough away," Remy smirked.

"Remy?!" Molly shrieked from the hallway, running over at warp speed and tackling Remy, practically to the ground.

"Petite, are you going to let me go now?" Remy said after several seconds of Molly squeezing him tight.

"Never. I never want to let you go," Molly said.

"As inviting as that sounds," Remy removed her arms from his waist, stepping back, "Try to relax. I'm back safe and sound, right?"

"Yes, but...well..." Molly flailed her words.

"You're wearing a power inhibitor," Kurt took notice, "What happened while we were gone?"

"Nothing really happened. I told them you left, but I just got so upset I...I was afraid I'd wreck up the place, so I decided I had to wear this. Thinking of what Sinister wants to do with you-experiment on you and hurt you-makes me so crazy with anger Remy," Molly said, looking emotional as her eyes widened and fists clenched.

"I understand," Remy said simply as Molly took off the inhibitor, "I know as long as I have you, nothing really bad will happen to me. All that emotion-passion and anger and loyalty-that's what I love about you. That's what's important to me. Not how you look."

Molly stared into the floor, feeling her face become flush with embarrassment.

"I...let's go up to my room," Molly murmured, taking Remy's hand and going upstairs.

They went inside and sat on the bed. "I love you very much too, but that was, uh, kind of embarrassing," Molly said.

"I never aim to embarrass you, love. That's just how you react," Remy half-ruffled-half-played with her hair, running his fingers through it after he placed a hand on her head.

"Whatever," Molly grumped, crossing her arms.

"Grumpy," Remy smiled, hugging her, "What shall we do now?" He whispered in her ear.

"I just want to stay here and be quiet for a while," Molly said, "It's been a very emotional day so far."

Remy pulled her back to lay on the bed.

"Thank you," Remy said.

"For?" Molly wondered.

"For doing your best in protecting me today," Remy smiled, "I've never had a girl be like that before. I like it. You're not trying to be the damsel in distress and you want to keep me safe. I love you Molly."

"Oh. Uh, I guess you're right. You're welcome. Um, I love you too Remy," Molly said.

* * *

"What am I, five? I can sleep in my own room just fine," Remy said as he stood there that night protesting Scott staying in his room for security reasons.

"We understand your frustration Remy," The Professor said, back around the mansion again and overseeing things, "Except we can't take any chances. Until things are set right again, you're going to need round-the-clock protection."

"I suppose you agree," Remy looked down at Molly with a slight glare, his now brown eyes staring at her intensely as he felt almost betrayed at his girlfriends strong sense of duty to him.

"Everyone knows that you can take care of yourself," Molly looked at him, "I have to agree, it's a good idea. The best thing to do in this situation. I'd even stay with you if I could." Molly then looked down at the floor, embarrassed at admitting such a thing aloud.

Remy rolled his head with a groan, his fist tapping against the wall behind him as he leaned against it dramatically.  
"Since there's no way for me to get out of this, do I at least get some kind of consolation?"

"I'll bring you breakfast in bed," Molly smiled brightly.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but that will do," Remy said.

"Ah, okay," Molly said, "So what did you have in mind?"

"Molly I don't think you want to know the answer to that," Scott gave Remy a look of irritated ness, like Remy had already done something wrong. Meanwhile Molly just rolled her eyes with a scoffing sound.

"Don't worry about it, Cherie" Remy said, already irritated. Now he wanted a day away from Scott.

"Now that this is settled, I'll bid you all goodnight then," Charles said, wheeling off to his own room.

Dead silence occurred as the three kids looked at each other.

Scott and Remy stared at each other, glaring in their usual annoyed way.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Remy asked him, "Like getting a sleeping bag or something?"

"If you want to be alone, you can just say so," Scott walked off to his room to grab his things.

"You don't have to be so rude you know," Molly said to Remy.

"What? We do that kind of stuff all the time," Remy said.

"I know, but Scott is trying to do something nice for you and you act like it's denying you all your independence and freedom," Molly said, more articulate then usual, "So you don't have to act like such a jerk about it."

"Okay, okay," Remy sighed, "I'll...apologize."

They stared at each other.

"So do I still get a goodnight kiss or not?" Remy smiled.

"Yes," Molly smirked for a second before Remy kissed her.

Remy heard Scott coming back and looked up to see him standing there. Remy half-smiled, knowing how much showing obvious affection towards Molly made Scott feel annoyed at best and protectively angry at worst. Remy, in a mood, hoisted Molly so that her thighs were balances on his forearms as her hands were gingerly placed against his bare shoulders as she giggled at the action. She continued kissing Remy unaware of Scott's presence.

"It's getting _late_," Scott said loudly, "It's time for everyone to go to bed."

"Oh," Molly whipped her head around so that her hair whooshed back, "Yes. I-it's late."

Silence as Remy continued to hold Molly up. Molly stared at him with raised eyebrows and big eyes, silently asking him to set her down.

"Fine," Remy said, finally setting her down, "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Molly waved at them, walking off to her room looking wistful, biting her lip.

Remy settled into bed as Scott set up a space on the floor.  
"I...I'm sorry about earlier," Remy choked out the words. He just wasn't the apologetic type, especially when it came to apologizing to Scott.

"It's okay. I get it. I guess I wouldn't be happy about it either if it were me," Scott said.

"Well, um, thanks for doing this," Remy said, "He wasn't going to fall all over himself thanking Scott. This was just Scott being protective of one of the team.

"Your welcome. Goodnight," Scott said.

"Goodnight," Remy turned off the light and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

"MMMRRRGHGH!" Remys eyes snapped open as he felt a hand go over his mouth.  
A big male hand from the leathery feel of it.

scott snapped up from the floor, readied hand at his glasses, but then Molly burst through the door sending wooden shards flying everywhere as a gorilla.

"MRRMMY?!" Remys eyes widened. Seriously, not being able to talk was quickly getting on his nerves. Monkey Man had a hand over his mouth and his other hand held Remys wrists behind his back.

"Huuhh-huhhh-wroararrrr!" Molly roared with her six inch gorilla teeth showing.

"Molly, I've got this," Scott said in a warning tone of voice, putting a hand up to his glasses, but he didn't try to make a hit since Molly was in the way.

Molly just snorted, charging at Remy and his captor, clearing the bed.  
"Ah-ah," Monkey-Man said, holding Remy up as a human shield, "Can't touch me."

Unexpectedly, Molly just stomped on the mans furry bare foot.  
"AHHH!" The man yelped, letting Remy go. Remy hauled himself forward out of his reach, getting behind Scott for protection. Molly tackled the man to the floor, looking to be holding him with all her strength.

"Remy, go down stairs and get-" Scott started to order, then Monkey-Man kicked Molly, sending her flying against the far wall, knocking her out so hard that after she slid crumpled onto the floor, she changed back.

Scott unleashed his optic blast on the man and it burned much like fire, hitting the other mutant square in the chest and up against the far wall.  
He grunted, trying to resist but eventually fell to the ground unconscious from seeming exhaustion. Remy went over and picked up Molly, setting her on the bed.

"Help me get the big fella downstairs," Scott said to Remy. Together they got on either side of the hairy, muscular man, taking his unconscious body to the elevator and riding it down to the lower levels. They put him into their holding cell.

They went back upstairs to find Molly still unconscious. "That was too easy," Remy said.

"Yeah. I'm going to wake everyone up to have a look around. You just stay here," scott said.

"Right," Remy said reluctantly. It sucked being out of the loop.

"Umff," Molly groaned, "Always fun getting knocked around."  
Her eyes opened and she looked at Remy, slowly sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Remy held her hand, keeping the other steady at her back, "That was some hit you took."

"No worse for wear," Molly smiled crookedly, "I guess you're not too happy about me rushing in?"

"No," Remy said, "But I know why you did it. So thank you."

"I guess I'd better go downstairs and get checked out," Molly smiled, "Just in case. Sometimes I think my head isn't as hard as it used to be."

"You're as hard-headed as you ever were," Remy smirked.

Molly rolled her eyes with a sour look, her smile gone.  
"Just go get some sleep, okay?"

"After I get you downstairs," Remy said.

* * *

Remy woke up the next morning and started for the shower. Scott came up behind him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.  
"Where are you going?" Scott's tone came off as more accusatory then curious.

"The shower. Is that okay?" Remy griped.

"I need to know where you are at all times," Scott said.

"Goggle-face, I appreciate the watch dog act, but aren't you being a little ridiculous?" Remy said with a raised eyebrow.

Scott didn't have time to answer because a pair of feminine arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "If you're going to the shower, you'll have to come to my room afterwards.  
All hot and wet," Molly giggled. She poked her head from behind Remy to see Scott.  
"Oh..." Molly let it hang as she let her arms drop, standing at Remy's right.

"It's not ridiculous," Scott said.

"What isn't?" Molly asked.

"He wants to know where I am all the time," Remy said, "Tell me that isn't over doing it."

"It does seem like overkill," Molly said, "It'll be fine Scott. As long as we know Remy's inside, then we're good. Don't worry."

"Alright, I guess you have a point," Scott finally left.

"Did you sleep good after, uh, everything last night?" Molly asked.

"Yeah," Remy leaned down, "So...you want me to come to your room after my shower?"

"I...I was j-just being silly. You don't really have to. I-it would be inappropriate," Molly was embarrassed, squirming.

"You're such a stickler for appropriateness," Remy smiled, gently stroking her hair "But I will come, just wait for me."

"I'll wait," Molly smiled.

Remy got his shower and after getting (mostly) dressed, he went to Molly's room afterwards.

He knocked on the door and Molly was greeted to the sight of a wet, muscular chest.

Molly giggled. "You're impossible!"

Certainly. So what would you like to do with me Petite?" Remy grinned as he stroked under her chin. Molly blushed horribly in turn.

"P-please," She stuttered and giggled, "Just go put a shirt on."

"Come _on_," Remy pulled Molly closer by the upper part of her arm, "Don't be such a wet blanket."

"At least dry off, okay," Molly threw a clean towel his way as she turned around to go sit on the bed. After drying off his wet chest, Remy joined her to sit on the bed.

"Mmm," Remys eyes drunk in Molly, "That undeniably stunning body of yours."

"If I'm undeniably stunning then what does that make you?" Molly smiled.

"A sexy, hot piece of eye-candy," Remy said. They got relaxed and comfortable.

"I don't know what we're going to do about all this," Molly said after a while, "It's going to take a lot to keep you safe."

"Yes," Remy agreed, "I know everyone can though. I know that you can."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy waited for Molly to come home from college that afternoon. Having too much free time now, he killed it by playing video games. The place was quiet since all the kids were at school, and it was still early.

Remy yawned, but his mouth snapped shut when Molly came into the room just bawling. Her body was shaking. Remy got up and wrapped his arms around her, leading her over to the couch. He noticed tears in her shirt and a scrape on her arm.

he quickly asked, "_What happened_?"

"Sinister's guys came after me. I barely knew what hit me," Molly said, still shaking, "They knocked me to the ground, then I morphed too slow. I didn't stay, I just gave myself wings and flew. I knew I couldn't take six men on myself. I can't believe they'd try to take me just to get to you."

Remy wanted to run out and take them all on single-handedly. Furious ness welled up in him like fire or acid, eating away at his insides. He knew he had to think smarter then that.

"I'm going to go find Scott and get everyone out there," Remy said, "Stay here, I'll be back."

Scott was in the study reading some thick book, hung over it and looking to be concentrating hard.  
"Scott, we need to gather up the team and get out there," Remy said, "They attacked Molly. She barely got away in time."

Scott looked exhausted, even if Remy couldn't see his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair.  
"Okay, I'll get everyone together. You take care of Molly and stay here. Hang tight."

"Yeah. Stop studying so hard, you're going to hurt your brain," Remy said, but the spark of play fullness just wasn't in him after what Molly had been through.

"Whatever," Scott said with a smile as he passed by Remy to get out into the hallway.

Quickly, everyone was out of the house and after Sinister's team. Remy and Molly continued sitting in the rec room. Molly had something warm to drink, curled up next to Remy on the couch.  
"By now I'm used to getting knocked out and even getting attacked-but when we're all together,"  
Molly said, "Getting ambushed alone was too much."

Remy hugged Molly tight. "We're going to find them..." Remy let it hang.

Molly finished her tea, setting the mug down and snuggling into Remy's chest. It had been awhile since Remy had seen her this shaken up. It wasn't something that could be easily fixed with just a kind word and a hug. "What can I do?" Remy asked.

"This is nice," Molly said quietly, "Just being here with you. It's calming. I need calm right now."

"Alright," Remy started rubbing her back and shoulders.

The two of them enjoyed the quiet for several moments.

"Maybe I should go sleep it off," Molly said.

"If you like," Remy grinned, scooping Molly up into his arms and carrying her to her room.  
Remy lay her on the bed and Molly looked more comfortable. "Get some sleep and call me if you need anything," Remy kissed her.

"Okay. Thanks. Love you," Molly slipped her shoes off and got under the covers.

"Love you too," Remy said.

* * *

Remy busied himself with finishing his laundry. Being cooped up was starting to drive him a little crazy, even though it had only been a couple of days.  
It wasn't so much being in the house, but the idea of being stuck in the house for an untold amount of time. He was thankful when Molly woke up a couple hours later. Sure, she'd been through an ordeal, but she would get past it.  
She ambled into his room still looking half asleep with her hair going in all directions.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Remy smiled, amused. He smoothed out her hair for her.

"Uh-huh," Molly blinked, "I think so. Not that I really needed it, but it did help me feel better."

Remy moved some clothes over so that Molly had a place on the bed.

"Good," Remy said, "So you're better?"

"Much better. Getting ambushed wasn't fun, but at least I got out of there in time," Molly said.

"Yeah," Remy said, "So I was hoping we could do something if you're up to it."

"Like what?" Molly wondered.

"Something, anything. I don't like being stuck inside indefinitely," Remy rubbed his arm, "It's making me restless."

"Well-" Molly said, but they were interrupted by Logan coming into the room.

"Sinister is holding Jean and Scott hostage until we give up Remy. The team needs you two now," Logan said.

"And there's your out," Molly waved to the door dramatically with a smile, "I'll meet you guys in the hanger."

Moments later they were flying off to meet doom in the flesh. "You're nervous," Remy observed.

"I passed nervous a while ago," Molly smiled, "Now I'm at terrified, veering into hysterical."

Remy squeezed her hand, holding it. "I know you think I'm like a helpless baby lamb without my powers, but I'm not. Really. I can handle this and if anything happens, you're there."

"But...but you've never had to deal with anything like this before. How can you be so sure?" Molly asked.

"Because I haven't always had my powers. I know how to rely on my wits and skills to get by," Remy said, "So don't think I can't take care of myself, because I can."

"Uh, sorry," Molly said, "I guess I didn't think about that."

They arrived at the location, which was just a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. There weren't any cars on the street around it and no one around.  
The area was eerily quiet, not even birds around or the sound of dogs barking at the few houses dotting the area around the warehouse. The stores nearby were all closed off long ago. Dark alley ways looked foreboding. The brick buildings housing the stores were lifeless and still. The whole place looked like a post apocalyptic scenario.  
It seemed like the kind of place where a killer would go to murder someone or where shady, illegal dealings would take place. Perfect for Sinister to hang out in.

Despite Remy's earlier words of reassurance, Molly's teeth were rattling. She wasn't sure if it was from the dead environment around them or from worrying for Remy. She guessed a bit of both.

"It's going to be okay," Remy said, half-hugging Molly after they'd stood up to leave, "I'd kiss you, but it's not exactly the right time."

"Later," Molly said.

They exited the jet and entered the warehouse.

The three of them went into the warehouse expecting everyone to be fighting or a lot of them down, but instead they were met with an intense standoff with only a few people down on each side.

"Let our friends go," Creature glared.

"...Really?" Gambit shot her a look of disbelief.

"Worth a shot," she shrugged, then taking on tiger form and taking a running leap at Vertigo.

Gambit went for George, but before Gambit could even throw a card, George's sludge hand came up from behind, spraying Gambit with green sleeping gas from a can. Gambit dropped to the floor in a heap. Creature looked over, horrified at this turn in events. She lept over boxes and fallen people at break neck speed, but it was useless. George pressed a button on his jacket seconds before Creature got to them, making the two vanish.

"No! No! NO! NO! NO!" Creature shouted angrily.

Nightcrawler teleport over and grabbed Molly's face, squishing it in the funniest way, but it was for a serious reason. Molly was starting to turn into something big. Maybe too big for the warehouse to contain, since it was filled with boxes and shelves stacked to the ceiling.

"You have to stay calm Molly," Nightcrawler urged, "If you lose it in here, it could get everyone killed!"  
He let go of her face as Creature started changing back.

"I don't want...I don't want them to win," Creature said, "We have to get him back. We have to get Remy back."

"We will," Nightcrawler said, "They released Jean and Scott. We have to go home so we can track down Sinister."

"Fine, great," Molly snapped, "Whatever we have to do, let's just go!"

* * *

Back at home, Molly paced the floor outside of Cerebro, looking more then just a little distraught, but not only that, she exuded anger and fierce determination.

Kitty nudged Rouge. "Remember when she would've been crying over something like this?" Kitty said with a discreet hand to the side of her mouth.

"Yeah, but I think we've all learned by now; Harm a hair on Remy's head and you get to go home in a body bag," Rogue smirked.

"I'm not _that_ bad you guys," Molly stopped pacing to roll her eyes at the two, who looked embarrassed in turn.

"We didn't mean..." Kitty said.

"I know, I know," Molly said, "I take over-protective to new levels."  
Molly slumped against the wall and to the floor. Rogue and Kitty quickly joined her.

"I just don't w-want to s-see anything bad happen to h-him," Molly's voice squeaked and her lower lip quivered, then she finally broke down and cried.

Rogue raised an eyebrow over Molly's head at Kitty. Some things never changed, even when they did.  
"If anyone can get him back, it's you," Kitty smiled.

"And if you can't, then I don't know _what_ we're gonna do," Rogue said.

That got a smiled out of Molly She wiped her eyes. "Thanks you guys."

The Professor and Jean came out of Cerebro. "Remy's being held back on Sinister's island," Charles said.

"It was hard to get a lock on him but we-um, where is Molly?" Jean said.

The four of them looked down the hall to see Molly running for the elevator.

"Uh, Jean, you might want to..." Rogue said.

"I've got her," Jean said, pulling Molly back with her mind.

"Hey!" Molly said from down the hallway, "We're wasting time! If we don't go right now, something really bad could happen to him and-mrfmmrrr!"  
Jean snapped Molly's mouth shut to silence her for a few moments.

"We need to figure out a plan before we go. We can't just rush in and expect to save Remy," Jean explained, "Understand?"

Molly glared like she'd never forgive Jean, then slowly nodded.

"So you're going to calm down then?" Jean said.

Molly rolled her eyes hard, then nodded again.  
Then she fell from a three foot drop from mid-air.  
"Ow! Was that on purpose?!" Molly winced from down on the hard metal floor.

"Sorry," Jean apologized, "I guess I'm still a little tired from earlier."

The four of them went into the planning room and waited for the others.  
Molly couldn't sit still, fidgeting like the most spazzy two-year old in a time out. "Does everyone understand the plan?" Scott asked an agonizing fifteen minutes later. Everyone did and Molly was the first out the door.

Scott put a hand to his face as the rest of the team trailed Molly. "I'm not sure which one of them is worse when the other gets captured-Molly or Remy."

"Molly," Kurt and Rogue said, just as Kitty and Jean said "Remy".

Then they all said "No way!" again in perfect unison.

"They're both too gun-ho when it comes to saving each other, but Molly acts extra crazy," Rogue said.

"She can't stay still," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but Remy is so passionate," Kitty said.

"You can say that again," Jean said.

"We're going to be debating about this all day, aren't we?" Kurt sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at Sinister's island. It was a relief to everyone, since Molly was practically climbing the walls by the time they got there. She almost ran out of the jet, but stopped just in case Jean were to hold her back again. Jean shook her head no and they all left, ready and prepared.

Thankfully for them, Sinister's machine seemed to be disabled so their powers worked-for the moment. Cyclops blasted down the doors and they ran in.

"Where is he?" Creature growled.

"Like we'd tell you, runty," Vertigo smirked, then fluffing her hair, "Besides, maybe he wants a _real_ woman and not a little mousey, fatty."

"You sound like the head cheerleader in high school," Rogue said, "And I've been known to do some awful things to cheerleaders."

Jean gasped, "_You_ were the one that posted those pictures of Kelly Chessler online!"

"Jean, later," Cyclops said under his breath.

"I'm going to find Gambit and I don't care how many bimbo's and brutes I have to get through to do it," Creature said before changing into her tiger form.

"You all know the plan, let's go," Cyclops said.

Nightcrawler and Creature were teamed up to look for Gambit while everyone else kept Sinister's team busy. The two teleported past everyone and ran for it.  
"Can you smell him?" Nightcrawler asked.

Creature took in a deep breath. Remy's scent was faint, but there. He must've been inside the compound somewhere. Creature ran ahead of Nightcrawler, down some stairs and then through the first door they came across.

Remy was on a metal gurney, wrists and ankles strapped down and stripped down only his red boxer-briefs.

Sinister was at a control panel with Monkey Man at his side.  
"Take care of the problem, will you?" Sinister said, not looking up from his work.

Monkey Man charged them, but Nightcrawler had tranquilizers on hand in a dart gun. They had definitely come prepared.

"SWFFT!" A thin dart went into the hairy mutants neck and he dropped to the ground like a rock instantly.

"You children are more insufferable then I give you credit for," Sinister stepped away from his computer and headed for them. Creature changed back, looking furiously angry as she shook, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Molly, this wasn't part of the plan," Kurt said through clenched teeth.

"I don't care," Molly said, walking up to Sinister.

They met in the middle of the room. Now it was a face-off.  
"You're stupidly brave Molly," Sinister said, "Trying to face me down without powers. I could kill you with touch. Or even without a touch. What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do?" Molly actually laughed, "Have you ever heard the saying, don't call a woman crazy if you don't want to see crazy? Well don't call me stupidly brave, because I _am_."

Within seconds, Molly changed into a ridiculously oversized anaconda. She was brown and bright yellow, wrapping her rope-like different body around Sinister in no time.

Soon he was engulfed up to his throat, then they both fell to the floor.  
"What are you going to do? Strangle me to death?" Sinister looked Molly in a face that showed no emotion and had blank eyes. In many ways, snakes were the perfect killers.

"We'd never kill anyone," Nighcrawler answered, as he untied Remy, "No matter how they wronged us."

"Well sadly for you, I can get out of this easily," Sinister said. He began to melt out of Molly's grip, appearing standing next to her once more. Molly quickly made the change back. "That's fighting dirty."

"That's using my powers to my advantage," Sinister countered.

Remy was now awake, but groggy. His eyes were back to normal, but he looked weak and tired. At least he was standing, even if the sight of him was making Molly blush. "You fight dirty and you look like a creepy clown,"

Remy rubbed his wrists, "You're a lousy villain, Pancake face-Unff!" Remy fell to his knees, exhausted.

"Are you sure about that?" Sinister telekinetically pulled Kurt towards him and put his huge hand around the boy's throat, squeezing hard.

"KURT!" Molly screamed, reaching out helplessly.

"He could catch me much easier then you could," Sinister said, "So I'm going to walk out the door and you're not going to follow me."

Molly clenched her teeth together, starting to breath so hard it felt like her lungs would explode. "NnnffffffRRRAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHhhhhh!" Molly _yelled_, going ballistic and starting to morph.

The psychotic distraction was enough for Kurt to kick himself out of Sinister's grip and onto the floor, rolling away and then teleporting out of the room.

For once-in the entire time they'd been battling Sinister-he actually looked worried. Perhaps even scared as his face fell and his eyes widened. He took a couple of steps backwards, but it was already too late. Molly was halfway through changing to her usual tiger form. Molly took a leap at Sinister, digging her teeth and claws into him without mercy. She tried to hang onto him like velcro, but it was useless as he made his body become slick like oil. Molly's three-inch teeth and long sharp claws slid off of him and she fell to the floor in a heap. Sinister then didn't waste time in getting at Molly, firing lasers from his hands and making Molly's skin burn like the hottest untempered fire.

"HHHROAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Molly roared in pain over and over again.

"Molly!" Remy was too weak to get up, Sinister had made sure of that.

When Molly's striped fur was finally smoking all over, battered and bruised, Sinister picked up her entire body like a rag doll, throwing it against the far wall. Molly fell to the floor unconscious as Sinister started walking over to finish the job. "Once and for all I'll kill you," He said.

ZZAARRPP!

Cyclops made a direct hit to Sinister, knocking the man off of his feet. Kurt teleported over in the few seconds the villain was down, piercing in the neck with a heavy duty syringe filled with enough tranquilizer to put a whole herd of elephants to sleep. Sinister was unconscious in milliseconds.  
"Finally, an end to this," Kurt said.

"You can say that again," Remy said, starting to regain a little of his strength.

Molly woke up, her eyes opening and changing from green to brown as the burned fur receded, her body becoming whole and healthy again.  
Molly ran over and threw her arms around Remy as he was still knelt onto the floor.

"I'm indecently dressed and you're hugging me," Remy smirked, "Doesn't that go against your

iron clad moral code?"

"At least your wearing something!" Molly said, crying a little, "I was ready to tear the place apart just to find you." She put a hand to his face and they stared at each other for several moments.

"Woah! You two _several_ steps back from each other. Now," Cyclops said.

"Jeez, it's not like I'm naked," Remy rolled his eyes as Molly got up from the floor and quickly stepped away from him.

"Close enough," Cyclops threw Remy his uniform, hard.

Soon enough, Remy was changed into his clothes and outside the lab. Molly ran into his arms and he picked her up in a cradling position, kissing like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"We're still standing right here you know," Kitty said as the rest of them stood off to the side. Molly just waved a hand at Kitty, as if shooing her.

"We'll take Sinister to the jet. Join us when you're...done," Cyclops said in an annoyed and disgusted tone of voice.

"Beautiful," Remy said a few minutes later as they caught their breath.

"Your eyes are back to normal," Molly said.

"Uh-huh," Remy said, setting Molly down as he looked love struck but still worn out, "I'm more tired then I thought, we probably should get home."

"Yeah," Molly put his arm around her waist, then hers around him, trying to support him,

"It's a short walk to the jet, don't worry."

"I'm not worried about that," Remy said, "I'm worried about the lecture we'll be getting on the way back. Scott was upset about us, uh, hugging."

"Since when do you care?" Molly said.

"I don't, but I know when I'm about to get an earful," Remy winced.

"Well I'd rather have an earful and you alive then the alternative any day," Molly rubbed her head against Remy's chest as they walked out of the compound.

* * *

That evening and Molly and Remy were snuggling in the infirmary where Remy was laid up for a few days after the ordeal. Sinister had been locked up securely and under stasis whilehis lackeys and goons were placed in a maximum security prison.

"So you got to see me in my skivvies," Remy smirked, "What did you think?"

Molly shook her head, then looked at him. "Like I'm going to say anything except you looked nothing short of amazing.  
And absolutely embarrassing." Molly put a hand to her face as her face turned pink.

"One day you're not going to find me embarrassing," Remy dug his face into her neck, "I'll be lots of other things instead."

The news came back on and Molly turned the volume back up from mute, though nothing could deter Remy from trying to kiss her neck. Almost nothing, that is.

"We've been following the story on the Mutant Registration act here in New York City," The

news anchor said, "It's been a very heated debate.  
We opened it up to the viewers on our website and here's what you had to say..."

Kim: My only son is a mutant. Having him be registered is the first step into a dark, uncertain future. Let these people be and stop the hate.

Brian: I've got lots of family that are mutants. To ask them to do this would break my heart.

Jack:My parents are 62 and 55 and they're mutants. I am not. Let them live out the rest of their lives in peace!

"We also had people speaking out for the Registration Act."

Kelly: Mutants destroyed half of my town. They don't need to be registered, they need to be locked up!

Clara: I have the burn marks to prove mutants are a plague on society. Register them, arrest them, do what needs to be done to keep these things off the street!

Josephina: All the way out here in Nicaragua we have mutants. They make gangs and make life miserable for us. Lock them up for life!

More reactions can be read on our website. Up next is a story on-"

Molly clicked the TV off. Tears ran down her face, but she wiped them away. They just kept coming. "They want to lock us up," She said simply.

"We won't let them," Remy said, "If it ever comes to that, we'll get as far away as we can. We'll stay safe."

"And what? We'll live hidden and in fear?" Molly frowned.

"We'll be alive," Remy said, hugging her, "And free. We'll have each other and sometimes that's all we need. Each other."


End file.
